The Dragons Curse
by DrumDiva
Summary: Merlin sets off with the knight of the round table for a week of tournament. Which meant armor polishing, feasts and boredom. Until luck town number 13 delivered a blast from his past. Leaving him heartbroken time and time again.
1. Chapter 1: The Impossible Girl

_**#1 Sorry for the wait. School**_

**_#2 I never say CD in the summery. Spoilers _**

* * *

"Merlin! Wake up, if there was ever a day you mustn't be late. **It is today**..." Prince Arthur stood over my bed. In his nightclothes no less. I was surprised to see the high and mighty prince in my room, but the attitude I've gotten used to.

As the frustration faded from Arthurs' voice he left my room in a manner that reminded me of a fat, sleepwalking cat from home. Slow, drossy and otherwise to lazy to bother.

One of the first things I noticed was the moon. Or, specifically the lack of sun outside. What would Arthur wake me up so early for? Then I remembered the tournament. Starting the day after Christmas, the knights and I set out to all of the 15 villages in all of Camelot. They host a tournament in each village to find the 15 best knights in the kingdom and presented them as protégé to the king on the last day of the years. Start a new year off with a new vision of prosperity.

I threw on a pair pants, a blue shirt, my light brown jacket and my only red scarf. Well it's not my only scarf but it's the only red one. And it my favorite out of the lot.

I headed straight for the kitchen first and grabbed Arthur's breakfast. It smelt so good. Gwaine must have thought so to cause he bumped into me trying to grab at the plate. But I was very cunning for 5 in the morning. I swerved the plate up and down, left and right, behind my back and over his head. After a minute or so I I faked left and spun counter clockwise purposely getting lost in the flowing crowds leaving Gwaine dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway with his glove inhand.

I quickly found Arthur's room and nook on the door as a curtsy and entered.

"Where were you?" Arthur said from behind the screen.

_That victory was short lived. _

"And good morning to you too sire."

"I don't need pleasantries Merlin I need clothes. The Tour of Knighthood begins today. Today we leave for six days, we must conduct a tournament in every town in the entire kingdom and arrive home with the next generation to seat the round table before the new year..."

After handing Arthur his clothes I let him carry on from behind the divider screen.

I would always think to myself. _Why is it royalty is thought of as clever enough to run an empire, if they can't hand themselves a shirt? _It helped me to keep my sanity.

_I understand he'd be stressed but he acts like I don't have a clue about what's going on. I'm with him 24/7, I hear every conversation the king doesn't demand be in private, I literally handle everything for him and oversee his every move. Not by choice but still. I may as well be his shadow. Why does he still talk to me like I'm a child. As if he has to remind me of these things. If I could just tell him I understand the gravity of the situation I would. Oh in a heart beat but I'd be strung up before the next beat. _

"Are you going to answer the door or will a day in the stalks remind you of your manners," Arthur voice broke though my thoughts.

There was a knock at the door. A melody almost. But the knocking I recognized instantly. It was there little joke between us. That is a whole different story. But I will say that when returned to the castle I might have mistaken' Arthur's room for the stables.

Back in the present. I opened the door for Gwen. She walked right in like it was home. They began staring at each other so I decided to let myself out. _Why spoil the moment. _I swear the day they admit their feelings will be the day I reveal my secret to someone, I find true love and loose them in a fortnight, that will be the day.

I left them alone and prepared the horses. Gaius found me in the stables... well he kind of ambush me in the stables. I was brushing off my horse. And I'd started talking to myself. _Don't judge me._ The last thing I remember saying out loud was, "The thought of a warlock right under the king's nose. Eluding his wrath for so long is probably the best joke in history. It's a shame I can't share it with anyone."

"Perhaps I can fix that for you,"

I turned around completely paralyzed be fear and panic. A small dark cloaked figure stood in the door way. His voice was deeper then any I'd ever heard.

"Such a dangerous game you play," The small dark figure says. "I hope you know what your doing. It would be a shame to see such talent go to waste."

_I've heard that voice before_. Merlin peered down at the sleeves of the hooded figure's cloak. Long as they are. Small bony fingers were spilling out the cloth.

"Gaius!"

"It appears I've been discover."

"What's in your other hand."

Relucantly he pulled his other hand out of the cloak and held out a new bag, ''A medicine bag. Your new medicine bag."

"Are you toying with me Gaius?"

"Merlin, you've proved your merit a countless times. You've earned it."

"I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you."

"Thank you Gaius. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." He said hugging Gaius excitedly.

Gaius left quite soon after that. Leave me alone with my thoughs.

_I must be doing something right. _

Just minutes later they left Camolet.

The first dozen village were just as he predicted. Every day I watched one or two tournament. He saw a dozens knights rise to glory wall at least a hundred knights were injured. They'd enter and leaf there care like was 20 foot waves. They'd crashing on are shores in wave that are quickly pulled back with the tide.

But the views were well worth it. From each coast Camolat appears like a land from long ago, before fantasy overthrew reality. In the king's home at the center of the European empire stood a village called Camolat. At the heart we left behind a quant market with candy colored stand, a grand church and lively music which rode on the gentle breezes. Surrounding neighborhoods housed warm families with children by the dozens.

The castles was taller then any forest. You could ride to the farthest ends of the country and the towering castle was still visible. His castle loomed over the village casting a shadow of protection in every direction. But a creeping suspicion that any member of the castle could by watching you. They must have hundreds if not thousands of candles and torches burned in every window. Evil gargoyles place on every ledge and every brick was older then the last. If they could speak they would tell tales for a year straight with about the millennia gone by before them. And crowded wood which fumbled all invaders.

It really was the perfect place to live. In fact there was but one flaw in the entire village. Uther's closed mindedness and ill founded judgement. In there simplest from his view were. "If a man of my ranking cannot comprehend the event or attain the ability in question. The subject matter is those of good man and all traces of the subject matter must be burnt from are midst.

The knights and I arrived at the 13th village just before dawn with the most bizarre welcome... lack of welcome we've ever seen.

The town was filled by corpses. Everyone in the town was dead. All different ages, gender, occupation. No man appear much diffreent from the last. From the look of them some were death for ages. Maybe ten year, dozen maybe more. It's hard to say.

"Check for more bodies. We move on as soon as we give these people a proper burial." Arthur annonced.

Everyone speard out to start searching. But you didn't need to look very hard to find bodies. The town was littered with them. Like these peoples' lives were worthless rtrash. Every last one of them slaughtered without remorse.

Strange thing is, no one seemed to notice the cave in the side of the cliff. No one walk towards it, no one walk towards it, not one knight noticed a hole in the side of a mountain and stopped to thing, _"If I was a thug I might hide a body in there"_.

Soon I realized there were no bodies near the cave. None of the bodies were even facing the general direction of the cave. It's like there isn't anything there at all. Not like an immediate danger for example a void of water in the middle of the ocean. More like the area forgotten about. Maybe an accident...

_"Emrys." _

"What the?!" I turn around expecting a druid to be standing behind me, But there is no one there.

"What wrong?" Arthur asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No."

Arthur just stared at me for a moment.

"No sire," Arthur turned around and kept walking through the bodies.

"But I might have heard one."

"_Emrys_..." It was hard to describe. It might have been womans' voice. But it defiantly was not human. The voice felt like it was from magic, not a person. Voices practically radiated magic. It called from the cave itself. Inviting me, chanting my name.

The cave itself isn't deep at all. Maybe five feet deep. It had a large entrance with a low ceiling and a wide arc. The voice continued to call me. Like it was in the wall. "_Emrys._"

I pressed my fingers against the wall, pushed and chanted. "Είναι εφικτή τοίχο πριν από μένα. Ροκ εμποδίζει μου πορεία. Θρυμματιστεί πριν από μένα και αφήστε τον τρόπο μου να είναι σαφής ως ημέρα." With a tingle on my eyes and the wall of rock crumbed beneath my fingertips.

Music erupted from the chamber. But at the same time it only seemed to be in my head like the wall was a blockage and it's path to my mind is clear now. It is haunting an sweet and familair somehow.

"Boys. It's a bloody miracle! Merlin brought down a wall of rock!" Gwen stood at the mouth of the cave completely ignorant to what just happen.

I looked just in time to see the knight walking away gossip like school girls. _My safety is in there hands... Boys I'm in trouble._

I turned back to look behind the debris and only saw her. A girl floating just below the surface of a river. A long narrow lazy river running parallel tothe right side of the endless cavern waiting inside.

Every time my heels hit the ground I felt the music grow stronger, more mesmerizing in my head. I assume it's in my head because at first no one hear or see the signs but me. Still I can't make sense of it. The further in this direction I go the louder it gets. But if I stand still there is no way to tell which direction it originates from. Like I'm singing it inside my head but I'm not controling it. I've read that hearing voice is a sign of insanity. But you can't imagine a whole cavern and have someone acknowledge it.

Without hesitation I ran to the edge of the river and pulled her from the waters.

She was peaceful and lifeless. Like she has been preserved for ages. She wore a dark red dress that was tattered and dirty. Her skin was fair, her hair seemed to be changing. Maybe chocolate brown or a deep gold. Went down to her waist and nails were long. I don't imgine you fuss about your looks after ten plus year spent in this cold damp cave. I'm not shore how but she made it work. You could never be certain of anything from just looking at her. So much about her baffled me. For every answer I found, two questions rose.

The water felt odd. But I didn't think on it till much later. I pressed my hand against her wrist to find a pulse. No such luck. I began CRP but with every minute I felt her breath slip away.

"Προβολή των νεκρών σε κάθε λογής αιτία."

My vision change. Everything was tinted with a deep blue. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that the river was shining a brilliantly gold. The girl's body shone with the same golden glow. But a small part of her was more apparent then anything else. A path from her lip to her heart. The trail stops cold after that. I had to shake off the effect.

_I'd never consider that charm, let alone use it. _

I started CPR again. Her breath and pulse was quickly dropping quickly. Out of desperation I took a moment and conjured a spell I had hope never to use. I didn't need to think twice.

My eyes began to glow and I bent down. I didn't stop till our lips were a few millimeter apart. I took a deep breath. That breath pulled the same foul waters form her completely defying gravity, a shining shaft which the flowed free from her. Purify the water in a gold shimmer. Slowly her face began to regain color. I pulled away and spat the water back into the river. It seemed to turned back to the sickly black and green marble swirls as it hit the water. It seemed to ripple and mingle with different ghastly colors and textures.

The sight was gruesome but I couldn't focus on that.

I finally took a breath that didn't risk killing myself.

The glow in my eyes faded away. Replaced with a shimmering. Everything I saw shimmered except for her. She was a deep shining blue with a dormant trail void of light or color. It was the same trail which started from her lips to her heart and stopped dead in it's traces. Slowly the shimmer engulfed the void. And my vision returned to normal.

"What the..." I was still absorbing what just happened and by mistake I hit her arm. It fell into the river somehow uneffected by the odd nature of it. Her hand rippled the water into a vision. A vision which engulfingmy perception.

Mountains took shape in the background of a battle field. A war set ablaze with the bodies of fallen knight so thick you couldn't see the ground and they span as far as the eye can see. Arthur was in the midst of combat. Just as confadaint as ever in battle. His adversary let out a toxic breath which drained the color from his face till he fainted. The dark knight raised his sword prepared to strike a mortal blow...

"So Merlin breaks a wall of rock and save a girl. I'll believe it when I see it." Arthur stood in the rubble bored at the scene inside. He walked up beside me and said.

"Come now Merlin, you've seen a dead body before. What's the matter?"

I didn't answer that, I was still stunned by what I had just seen.

"Put her with the others."

"No!" I never wavered.

"What did you just say to me?" Arthur demanded.

"She's alive but only just." I said ignoring that last remark as best I could to focus on her.

"Don't just stand here, get her to Gaius." After that I snapped and faced Arthur but he had disappear out the mouth of the cave.

I scooped her up in my arms, brought her out and led her on a mount of snow. Given she was already ice cold that probably wasn't my brightest idea.

"What do we have here?" Gaius asked rushing over.

"At first she appeared to be drowning in a river. But when I pulled her out she seems unaffected by it. As I placed her on the riverbanks her heart and breath started to slowed. They..."

"Yes." Gaius said impatiently.

"The river was absolutely vile. Whatever is in that water was reeking havoc on her. It was startling. Her hand fell into the water. I was shown a vision. It depicted Arthur wounded in battle, perhaps his last battle."

Gaius leaned closed so we could not be heard. "This is not an ordinary town, you must keep your wits about yourself. Now more so then ever. This village has a tendency to bring out the worst of people. "

I just nod. I looking down at her wrist and saw something more peculiar then anything I'd seen since we left Camelot. It bares the strangest markings. First was a golden infinite sign with the outer edges blackened, a little bit like a tattoo. Overtop is writings of the old religion. But the writing was made of wounds carved into her skin.

"And my beard is turning black." Gaius said impatiently.

"Yes.."

"Merlin!"

"What." After he'd finally get my attention. Gaius held out his hand. He inspected the marking and tried to mask his surprise but this was something beyond either of our knowledge.

Gaius passed her arm back. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened then the wounds shrank. But a thin defined lines remain. I tried once more but nothing happened.

"How can that be." Gaius was just as puzzled as I was.

"The spell always works. Unless.."

"Poison played a part." Gaius chimes in. Mostly because I dared not finish that sentence.

"And it appears to be strong too. You can see the wound ran deep for years. But how could she survive such a thing?"

"She's is impossible." Gaius proclaimed.

"Impossible. What is? A girl." Arthur says standing behind us. Fear and panic paralyse my body, my brain shuts down and mouth refused to form word.

_How long has he been standing there?  
What has he heard?_

**_That's Chapter One_**

**_Reveiw, Fav. and Follow if you please :)_**

_I've drawn the cover image myself _

_tell me your thoughts _


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

"Impossible. What is? A girl." Arthur said from behind me with a smirk. Fear and panic paralyse my body, my brain shuts down and mouth refused to form word. How long has he been standing there.

"Nothing is impossible." Arthur continued. "It will be improbable for..." I stopped paying attention by that point and looked back at these marks on her arm. Although Gaius seemed content to listen.

"I suppose so. I hadn't considered that yet." Gaius responded hitting me in the gut with his elbow.

"That mean I leave you to care for her fulltime. I can dress myself during the tournament. Gaius will assist you if and when you need him. So try not too need him."

"Of course, my lord."

Arthur leaned in and whispered. "And Merlin." My heart stopped. Every muscle in my tensed and I hold my breath. What does he know. "That was the second time today, don't make a habit of it."

"Habit of what." Gaius took the words out of my mouth.

"Saying no to me." Arthur walked away briskly. Like he was anxious to find a town with a full kitchen.

"Probably best you listen to him." Gaius said creaking a smile.

"Don't you start." I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Gwaine, put down the ale." I shout at him half way across the small town. At this point we're doubled over laughing. But I put on a straight face and said "Get her ready for travel while I prepare Arthur's horse."

"Only if I get a chance with her." We erupted with laughter.

"Over my dead body."

"Well, if you insist."

After two minutes with Arthur's horse, I was ready to set off myself. Or I was until I saw Gwaine about to throw her over the horse. I quickly climbed on my horse blocking way.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gwaine asked.

"Well it would start with not throwing a delicate dying girl over a horse. But I will let you figure out where the horse come in." I said trying not to smile. (But utterly failing)

"How do you purpose we set off."

"What do you think Prince Arthur." Gwaine called out pointing to the girl on his shoulder.

"I'm not so sure. I'm just not sure. Something about her doesn't seem right about her." Arthur responded. I completely agree with him. Expect he appears to fear her. Fear what magic she could posses. I wonder if Uther ever looked like that before hatred hardened his heart.

"Well when she starts terrorizing the village I'll confront the king myself." Merlin said. We couldn't help carrying on except for Gwaine who is trying scold me. But I can see the joy bubbling to the surface.

"Halt!" Arthur called out pointing his sword at the woods. "Identify yourself."

"I-I'm a hunter," A concealed voice stuttered nervously."I was invited to go hunting with my cousin in Camelot." A man step out of the forest. He was older, a small stalky man peasant. Nothing out of the ordinary about him. Then I noticed his horseless cart. It was large, good, strong solid wood cart. It was filled with hay and it had all the gear needed to attach the cart to a horse. With the exception of the horse.

"I've been traveling for days and I am hopelessly lost. May you give me directions to Camelot or a horse." The man said.

"We will be back in Camelot in two day. You can come with us." Arthur said.

"But we don't have an extra horse for him to ride." Sir Gwaine.

"Well are maiden and I could ride in the cart." I offered. I couldn't help but glance over at Gwaine whose expression look something like. _You did this somehow, and when I find out how you'd better be careful._ _Paybacks are a bitch. _

I decided to put 'The Impossible Girl' in her chariot myself. I wasn't making the mistake of trusting Gwaine again. Seemed simple enough at the time. Just as I placed her in the cart...

"Merlin!" Arthur crept up behind me and said in my ear. "I fear I've made a grave mistake."

"What do you mean," Holding my tongue.

"You will be responsible for someone's wellbeing." Arthur said. "I'm taking a risk, leaving you in charge of something. Don't screw it up."

_"Clotpole!" _

We rode for the next village. They decided to conduct the tournament early.

I was in stables for most of the day with 'The Impossible Girl' lying in her cart. I've been trying to proof she isn't an anomaly. Not just to everyone that would be easy. To myself. I've finger out what to say if they asked. Take the anomaly explain it with a long lies end it with a truth masked with an endless riddle and anyone wil beleive you. Simple formula. But it requires creativity.

Eventually I gave up on the truth, gave into frustration and throw the book at the door. As it sailed across the room I saw the door creak open. The book was defleted off the side of the door and hit Arthurs' horse.

"Merlin," Gaius sighed. He went and picked up the book with landed in a pill of horse droppings. I closed my eyes andvisualized the muck sliding cleanly off. When I opened them it was so.

"Thank you," I said in a small voice.

"You should get some fresh air," Gaius said, quickly realizing just how true his word were.

"I thought you'd be all for learning," I say trying not to sound arrogant.

"They're setting up a bonfire,."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"Technically I just did."

"You never have to tell me **that ****there is food** twice."

Gaius started laughing. I took 'The impossible Girl' from her cart and headed to the bonfire and left Gaius in the stables trying to sobber up.

I set her next to the fire and sat beside Arthur.

"Well you've obviously got something on your mind. Trying to figure out how many more hit to the head you can take."

"No, I'm just trying to make sense of her," Arthur nodded to her with a smirk.

"What about them." I pointed to the knights.

Knights looked overworked and fatigued. Using they beer and there wealth to keep themselves awake.

"They all seemed to be noticing her alot." Arthur observed.

"I think they're gambling on her."

The knight would point or nod to her and whisper. They'd often exchanged laughs and pool money together.

"Your right," He said disgusted by the sight.

"Thanks for that."

Arthur didn't respond. He didn't even look back at me. He just stood and addressed the knights with a mask of anger and disappointment.

I quickly got up and moved her. Neither of us needs to hear this.

We spend the night in a clear next to the cliff. Must be the highest point in the kingdom. Cause I'm looking over the five kingdoms right now. It's absolutely beautiful, like we're up too high to see all the damage people have done out of fear. Feels like it's unspoiled places. Places flourishing and prosperous and lively. It's peaceful, blissful. Still I loss sleep over it. I took first watch and sat beside her. Completely stumped and out of options.

"I can see you've been thinking hard Merlin. Don't hurt yourself." The Great Dragon's voice was deep and familiar.

"Not so loud. If she does wake. The idea of her first glimse on you and I. Well..."

"Not the most favorable awakening. Now why did you can for me."

"I have found a young woman..." I ignored that comment.

"The start of ever tragedy."

"This is serious!" I pause waiting for another attempt at humor but the dragon was silent. "I sealed in a cave but here she stands. Well sleeps. She is submerged in a river for countless hour her lungs still move air. Her arm bares wounds from a poisonous blade and still she will not die. Is there any explanation you can give."

"Is there anything else you'd like to add."

"Yes, The poisoned blade carved _Rhythm _in dragon tongue. Beneath the wound was a symbol, an infinite sign in brilliant golden but toward the inner edges though the color faded till it's blackness could resemble an abyss."

"Ah yes"

"Care to elaborate." I said impatiently.

"She is bound by _Immortality Fatal._ A very power curse, the ultimate punishment if you will. An Immortal life sustained by every negative emotions forced through the victim. If I am correct she found the fountain of mortality. Polar opposite to the lake of Avalon in every way. Even the name is the anagram of Avalon. Nolava, it is the final test of a gods worth."

"Well I'm fairly certain she is not a god."

"If a person can gaze upon the river and live which it's unheard of. There true nature will be revealed. If an immortal ever wished for death they must only swallow a drop of the water. If she survived in the river of Nolava I dare not think what could kill her."

"But how can I help her."

"First you must wake her,"

"How?"

The dragon didn't respond. He took a deep breath and what he exhaled was a pure shimmering golden light pouring into my mind. Within seconds the light had faded and a comforting silence between us stood. But in that moment I knew what I had to do.

"Who is she?"

"All in good time. There is only one way you can cure her. She must feel truly love. The immortality feeds off of every negative emotion running through her consistantly. Normally you think of something happy and break the chain if you will. THe bond on the is far to strong to be broken by people or will power. and she can life a mortal live. Assuming past doesn't catct up with her."

"Catch up to her how?"

"She has sustained enough injuries to fell an army. When the curse is broken we can only hope that they will not take effect."

So many I still need to know. I know enough about her. But I don't know her. "Who is she."

The dragon just grinned. "All in good time young warlock" That's was better any words of encouragement.

"Thank you."

I begin running without thinking. I don't look were I step and I don't register what I see infront of me. For the first in far too long my mind is clear. I know exactly what I'm doing. Then the voice started singing to my again. The one I heard when I first found her. That beautiful voice. But if stopped listening. From when I first found her my mind was buzzing questions and probems till my head was to occupied to listen any more. Now that it is back I feel a presense I've missed. Like someone who went away for a long while has come back.

I must've found everything I needed quickly because in no time flat I knelt down beside her and got to work. I mixed everything together and visualized it perfectly mixed. When I opened my eyes it was. I propped up her head up and pour the liquid into her mouth then dripping the remaining liquid on my hands and chanted.

"Σας βλέπω την καθαρότερη μουσική που ρέει μέσα από τις φλέβες και μια καρδιά από θάρρος και ομορφιά και μουσική . Αλλά ευτυχώς η κοινωνία μας είναι τυφλή, και σας έριξαν στο βάραθρο, με τις ευλογίες της παλιάς θρησκείας που διεπράχθησαν στον εαυτό μου για να σας επιστρέψει στο παράδεισο όπου ανήκετε κι και τους κινδύνους για τον εαυτό μου."

But nothing happened, not so much as her thready pulse normalizing. I repeated the chant again. Still nothing. I blinked back the tears that swelled in my eyes and swiped away the tear that escaped my eye.

Ba-bum ba-bum. I felt the familiar and faint rhythm beneath my fingertips. I forgot I was still taking her pulse. It would slow down and speed up. Ba-dum- Ba-bum...Ba-bum... Choke.

She flipped to her side instantly coughing up the same thick black and green liquid from the river in the cave. It was sickening to look at. After a minute or so she wiped her mouth and tried to straighten up. She flipped her hair out of her face. She mustn't had thought anyone was there because when she opened her eyes she looked so stiff. Her face was unreadable. But I knew because the air between us was still and free. Now it's filled with caution and nerve.

"No one will hurt you," I said trying to sound calm but my voice was very small.

She relaxes and lets her glance drift to the puddle beside her. I'd be spooked if that came out of me too.

"Hey," I say hoping she'll look up. "Were going to..." I stop when I realize she isn't looking at me. She's looking at something over my shoulder and she's curling up against the tree. I follow her glance to a pair of green menacing eyes. Wolf eyes.

I stand up front of her. I don't know if she can see the wolf, hope not.

Dozens of bright eyes opened in the woods. They all charged at once. With a little bit of luck and that bizarre tingle I my eyes I swept them aside without touching them. I was prepared for a second attack but they fled into the wood.

I heard 'The Impossible Girl' shift her weight behind me nervously and a small shriek escaped.

I turned around in time to see a larger wolf just seconds from us. He was much stronger than the others but he retreated all the same.

When I turned back she look more startled then before. Granted she had just beaten all odds by waking up in the first place, woke in an unfamiliar and ominous forest with a powerful sorcerer. I'm surprised she isn't running for the hills.

She quickly stiffened her posture and hardened her expression trying not to look scared.

"It's ok. No harm can come to you now."

She relaxed and tried to lied down and coughed up more of that grotesque water. I placed my hand on her back and lied her down.

The moment she was comfortable just Arthur had to yell. "The far maiden has awoken."

Her eyes flutter open and giggled at that.

"Come dine with us."

"No. She needs to rest" I replied.

"I'll bring you some food," I said and began walking towards the knights.

I heard a soft groan. I turned around and saw her standing. Well hunched over, against a tree.

"Don't..."

She raised her hand so I wouldn't protest. She stood up and started stumbling toawrds me. I see the knights are watching and they are just as surprised as I am. I decided to lead the way.

A second later I heard a gasp. I turned around and catch her by the forearm and are foreheads touched. She was breathing to hard to pull away just yet and I couldn't bring myself to.

I soon realized she has been shifting weight on and off her foot. I threw her arm over my shoulder and held her side against mine. She's just a bit smaller then I am so her foot doesn't touch the ground while we walked. We waked like a pair of men with a single cane between us.

We joined the bonfire and I grabbed some bread and handed her a peice. She tried to respond but she quickly gave up and sighed.

"So, where do you live." Leon asked with his mouth full.

"You can't expect her to understand that." Lancelot retorted.

She pointed dew east and nearly hit me upside the head.

"You see," Leon said more distorted then before.

We all burst out laughing. I can't remember the last time I actually laught this hard. It's funny though the harder you laugh the lighter you feel. Like a weight was being lifted off my shoulders. Sometime I wonder if anyone else notices the weight of thing like dayly life; Work, politics and dollopheads. And then there are the thing like friends, family and relationships. Even relationships which aren't yours. They can lift you. But they can also weight you down so much worse. It's those types of thing that make me wonder. Am I really the only one who notices these kinds of thing. Or do do these kinds of things only occur to me.

She dragged her finger through the dirt. She began writing. _What are your names?_

Arthur introduced himself then Elyan then Leon and Percival going clockwise around the fire till he reached me at which point he said. "And You've all ready meet the simpleton,"

"Merlin will do sire."

"And your name?" Percival asked.

She turned back to the dirt. Erased what she first wrote and overtop she wrote. *Theia*

"Theia, I feel like I've heard that before. Have we meet." Arthur said confused. Like he is look for something in his head which has been lost.

"Me too, I just can't put my finger on it." I said.

"Odd, You look like a little like Mithian," Leon said.

"I think you looks like Vivian. Well expect not. Blond o..."

"Started off well that sentance." Elyan pointed out.

The rest of the night was filled with stories about pompious royalty and horses playing favorites. I think Theia was the only one of us to get some sleep that and that is only because while Arthur talked about my serving skills, or lack there of, I grabbed a spare sleeping draft from my new bag and slipped it in he water.

The next day we set off early. I considered not even waking her but lying her in the cart instead of riding together. But when we returned to the stables the cart had disappeared along with some weapons, food, water and the hunter. Gaius insisted she should rest after I had pointed out that that it all she could do for roughly ten year.

Still we didn't wake her. I got percival to sit her behind me on my horse. Sitting sidesattle of course, she had one arm loosly around my waist and the other on my shoulder like a pillow.

After a few hours she began to stir.

"Awake are we," I said.

"Don't turn around, don't raise your voice, don't look suspious, just listen. Was there ever anyone with a cloak travaling with us."

"No. Why?" I asked. I nearly turned my head but she headbutted me before I could.

"Because there is one right behind us." She stated.

"You sound like you have a plan."

"Yes. Of sorts,"

"What do you propose?"

"First fall to the back of the group, slow down, when I say stop abruptly, count to three and resume your normal spot."

"Are you shore about this?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"OK than"

I fell to the back of the group and slowed.

"OK. Three, two, one."

I stopped the horse and the cloaked horseman nearly hit us.

'One,'

Theia took her hand off my waist and gripped my shoulder with the other.

'Two'

Theia held on to my shoulder as she propelled herself around kicking the cloaked figure off his horse. The horse ran astray.

'Three"

Theia sat behind me again and held on.

'Go'

**_Chapter 2 Completed _**

**_Follow Fav. and Review please _**

_The foreign writing it actually what the writers use for dragon tongue_

**_Challenge_**_ figure out and send me the translation_

_I'll reply and give you a shout out in Chapter 4 _


	3. Chapter 3: The Forgotten Princess

'One'

Theia took her hand off my waist and gripped my shoulder with the other.

'Two'

Theia held on to my shoulder as she propelled herself around kicking the cloaked figure off his horse. The horse ran astray.

'Three"

Theia sat behind me again and held on.

'Go'

* * *

We arrived back in Camelot late that night. Gwen, Morgana and the knights of Camelot were waiting for us.

"Your back early," Morgana called out to us as we pilled in the courtyard. Gwen stood beside her. She seemed to noticed Theia.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Theia," She said with a small smile. I helped her down then handed her off to Gaius and Percival.

"Hey!" Gwen said pulling me into a hug.

"It's good to see you to," I say trying to regain balance.

When she pulled away I noticed her hair isn't just half up.

"What did you do to your hair."

"While you were gone I was so bored I started learning advanced hair styes for Morgana."

"It looks like your head is tied up." I said louder than I meant to.

"I would say that's rude." Arthur said butting in. "But it is hard to argue with that."

"It's nice to see you too sire," Gwen said professionally.

Arthur picked her up and spun her. I thought I'd let the moment be and help Gaius.

I went back to Gaius's chamber and found Theia following a small obstacle course. Half a dozen book lye on the bunch, bottles and beakers sprawled across his desk and food half eaten. So not much out of the ordinary.

I decided to find out as much as I can about the lake Nolava. I walked passed then hugging the wall as I did so I would be in the way. But a few feet from the door I tripped on a stray book. Theia must've been reading cause Gaius never touches these any more. It was a huge book on ancient civilizations. I reconized the blue frame of the page marking the greek section. The page focused on titan goddesses. Including Theia.

Not the girl. The latin name for the titan goddess of sight and prophecy of course. When my mom lived and studied under Gaius, while I was a kids. Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and I joked about how an old friend of ours can predict thing so accurately. She absolutly love mythology. One day a soothsayer, a mad old lady came up to us in the vilage and claimed she had the gift of sight. The event solidified her fascination with mythology. But she never mentioned the old lady again.

But that's impossible, she ran away and a patrol found her body years later.

I rushed into my room before they noticed I'd stopped. I got nowhere quickly researching the lake so I set up a cot in Gaius's chamber later so Theia could take my bed then thought it best I to slep on it. The last sound I heard was that beautiful voice singing me to sleep.

The warning bell woke me. I ran into me room expecting... hoping to see Amilea sound asleep. The bed didn't look like it had been slept in. I wasn't entirely certain where I was going. I just knew I was running to her. But I ran into Arthur, quiet literally.

"A giant has been spotted in the in the forest." I could tell there was something else but I didn't press the matter.

"I thought a giant would tower over the forest."

"Well this one is small. But very destructive."

"Good to know." I tried to run but Arthur grabbed my arm.

"You're not a knight. So why are you up."

"I'm getting a remedy, for Theia."

"Good, but proceed with caution."

"Of course sire." He moved on and disappeared around the corner. Once he was gone I continued running. _Please don't let it be to late. _

I run to the forests' edge. My thought were consumed by music. The melody seemed to mirror my anxiety. The same music that filled my head when I first arrived at the cave. I moved through the forest guided by it's changing volume.

Soon I reached a clearing in the forest I never knew existed. Amilea stood in the middle of the clearing... not moving.  
The music in my head began to fade. Like it's source was dying right in front of me. That is until the music stopped entirely for a moment, followed by the sound of an explosion. I doubled over clenching my head. But nothing happened.

Just the music continuing to in my head.

I look over and saw her dancing. It was the sort of thing your mind can't process well. And when it's over you figure it out but you feel like you've been sitting there with this stupid look on your face.

She didn't have that look of uncertainty in her eyes. She was so precise and on point. She danced to the music in my head like it guided her. They were graceful and refined together. But still heavy, only now from concentration. Her technic was flawless. And her passion shone through with ever step, ever turn and ever kick, every leap she took. Absolutly beautiful.

The music was slowly become more heavier and disorderly.

Such steps weren't know in any honorable dance style. I mean I've seen peculiar thing after the noblemen have had a few too many. But this was something entirely different. This was unique, expressive. Rugid and inspiring. Beautiful in many new ways. The song was growing with anticipation. Began to turn on her toes, as if she wore point shoes that couldn't be seen. She spun five, six maybe seven time... before she collapsed.

I ran to her side. First I pulled back her hair and saw a small dart in her neck. I pulled the dart out and conjured an cure from the poision left on the tip. She began to shake. Only to late I realize the shaking was her's. It was from the ground beneath us.

"I did it! I did it!" A large childish voice called from yards away.

"Don't get to excited." This voice I could never mistake. "The funs only just began."

I placed my sword behind and leaped behind a bush. Ever fibre of my being wanted stand and fight but I couldn't very well knock down a falling tree right in front of Morgana.

"Well ,well, well. We meet again." Morgana appear from behind a tree truck. After a moment the tree trunk moved. Raised from the ground and slammed back down.

"Easy," Morgan commanded then turned to Theia. "I thought I'd seen the last of you when you ran from me so many years ago. Yet I hear of your appearances around the five kingdoms. Yours the face of death in every one. And yet you remain alive. I assumed after all these years you'd figure out how to rid the world of your existence. And time and time again I've had to step into help and yet you continue to defy me." Rage boiled in her voice. Just has hearing those words enraged me.

"Will not..." She mutter. She had her hand placed behind her back pushing her up. If see did have the sword I couldn't see it.

"What was that?"

"Will not let you win. Even with a large troll on your side. Any shred of light will raze your darkness Morgana."

"Have at it." Morgana turned away, clearing the way for giant concealed in the trees.

The giant furiously change her but she never flinched. When the giant was within ten feet she lunged to the right and sliced off a toe with my sword.

When the giant regained his footing (as much as possible for a troll) he appeared enraged. He charged again clumsily. Theia walk backwards three feet and raised the sword.

The giant obscured my view of her. But I could see the giant beginning to falling. My heart leaped out of my chest. Then I saw her roll out of the way and stood no more then five feet from me without the sword. I notice her clenching her hand.

She stepped forward rolled the lifeless giant over with her good hand. My sword was plunged perfectly in his chest. She climbed up onto the giants shoulder and pulled the sword free. The giants flush turned into a golden powder starting at the wound spread quickly. Within minutes the remains blew away in the wind. She landed safely on the ground. She wiped the blood off the sword in the snow banks and throw another mound over top to hide it.

She made shore Morgana wasn't there while I made a run for the castle.

* * *

I burst into Gaius's chamber breathlessly. After the warning bells I'm surprise I woke him at all.

"What were you doing..."

"No one should know I was out. Arthur wishes the matter to remain secret. I've been in bed the whole night. Got it."

"Ok..." He responded blankly.

I ran into my room before he had a chance to answer.

I slammed the door behind me and pressed my back against the door. As I caught my breath I heard the door creak open.

"Gaius," Her voice was weak. Though with what she just accomplished I'll be surprised if anything scares her anything.

"Ma'am,"

"Do you think there is a place I could rest for the night?"

"Of course, if merlin would do anything besides sleep you'd have his bed,"

"That's not necessary, all I've done for ten years is sleep."

"Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"It's a long story."

"I have all night."

Reluctantly she sat down.

"First you should know who I really am."

"You said your name was Theia. I assume that's not you name."

"No. It's an old memory."

"Who are you then."

"I'm Amilea. Some call me the forgotten princess."

It really is her. They said they found her body. But it didn't look like her. I told them I wasn't her. How did she live all these years? Where's she been?

Gaius sat there stunned for a minutes. That was priceless.

"What do you want to know?"

"First that marks on your arm." Shaking off the shock.

"A curse."

"By who?"

"I don't know."

Even through the small hole in my door I could see that Gaius was giving her a look I'm all to familiar with.

_'I'm old. But I'm not stupid!'_

"I should start at the beginning."

Gaius nodded.

"It started long ago. I was about five at the time. One day late in summer I had lost myself in music for hour before I realized I'd actually lost my dance slipper. The knights insisted we conduct a search. Morgana seemed to be offended by the search, like we accused her of stealing it. Then remembered where I left it. We found my slipper under my favorite chair in her room. She became enraged. Her eyes seemed to glow like... I'm sure it was my imagination."

"My child, here you can say any that needs to be said. Continue."

"Like her eyes were getting hotter. Like red hot metal. Soon something. A, a fiery ball burst through the room and Morgana was the source. I was thrown out of the room and hit the wall on the opposite end of the corridor. I must've been blacked out before I hit the ground cause I woke a little later from being bumped around, he was carrying me."

"He?"

"I'm certain of one thing in this whole story. It was Merlin who carried me. You can spot his scarf in a crowd but it's just startling when it is an inch from your face."

Gaius laughed at that more then I'd like him too.

"The moment I woke I was completely consumed by more negative emotion then I'd every felt. And... I saw things thing that shouldn't have happened. And horrible things that haven't yet to been. I knew if father heard of this he'd have me hung. Even if he could understood I could never preform the duties of a princess in this stat of mind, I had to run."

"I completely understand,"

"I didn't even understand it. Around midday the next mourning I stopped to rest. That was when I noticed the marks."

"How did you run so long."

"It's all so unclear. Each emotion seemed to fuel me in a different way. I run for hours out of fear without hesitation. Or insanity would cloud my senses so much all I knew or remember was to run. Depression would make me desperate to get away. I was almost glad when the exhaustion catch up with me. But it like each muscle being ripped off the bone. Still I was so relieved to know the ordeal was over.

There have been many times when I wanted to end it all. But no matter what I try nothing worked."

"That would include the writing with a poisoned blade." Gaius said trying to sound clever.

"I'd heard lake of Avalon has a twin sister. Novala; the fountain mortality. Parallel and opposites in every sense, legends say an immortals must stare into the river as a final test of their worth. If they deserve immortallity."

"I've never heard of such a thing before." He became more intrigued with every word. I was on the verge of pushing my door down.

"Few have. But then again few go looking for certain death. I'd searched the town for months before Morgana's men attacked the village. When the men first came I hide in that cave. An wave of arrow flew into the wall of rocks and it collapsed on top of me, I wasn't hurt. I waited there rather then lay trapped there. When I felt sure the invader were gone I crawled out of the wreckage. More rock fell and seal the cave off but I was on the wrong side. I was trapped in a cavern with nothing but a river as a companion. I hear the Siren's song. It startled me, when I looked up I notice a pedal falling off it's flower from the vines around the cave. The moment it hit the water the pedal began to wither and die. Next thing I knew the pedal had become ash. I had found the fountain of mortality. I was mesmerized, I didn't even realize there was someone else in the cave with me until it was to late. The hand pushed me in."

"What?"

"I don't know. All I remember is a cold hand on my shoulder."

"But how can did you survive?"

"I've been thinking about that. I believe it's because immortality wasn't my chose. I must be granted death by the same person who denies me that."

"Very wise,"

"Just a thought." She refused any emotional recognition. She's been through so much and feels as though it counts for nothing. She wouldn't meet Gaius's gaze but soon she found the shelves. She stood with amazement in her eyes. Most don't notice the shelve so at all.

"These are marvellous."

"Would you like to read one." Gaius offered. She slipped my sword onto the table with a sigh as he got up.

"I couldn't," she refused again.

"What are your interests?" Gaius practically insisted.

"Mythology, hearing man's interpretation of the unexplained. Tale of what will never be, what is forbidden and what is just beyond my fingertips."

Gaius plucked a book from the shelves and handed it to her. What amazes me is that he could remember each book but not to wake up for a warning bell.

The princess sat on the bench in the corner. She was a princess back in her castle and her is reluctant to indulged in a book. I swear, she is a anomaly wrapped in an endless riddle.

Gaius handed her a drink. "Some tea."

"I shouldn't,"

"Theia," Gaius said sternly

She creaked a smile and accepted. I could see Gaius smiled as he walked away. Within minute she collapsed on the bench. Gaius didn't seem surprised he just gazed at the sword. It was more like he was waiting for this. I had to resist all urges to swing the door open and punch Gaius in the gut.

"You can come out now."

_'Finally.'_  
I pushed the door so hard it dented the wall behind it. Before I could say a word Gaius said.

"Don't worry, it just a sleeping draft."

I was so relived and annoyed at the same time.

"There was a time when you though twice before doubting me,"

"You knew I was listening the whole time."

"Not just me," Gaius picked up my sword like he was displaying the handle

I could see that Gaius wanted to slap me almost as much as much as I did.

_'I hand her a sword with my name engraved on it and expect her not to notice. I think I'm the clotpole!'_

I took her into my room and made her comfortable. Well I tried, I didn't get any complaints. Then I sat against the bed and began reading and I didn't stop until the twilight flooded the room.

I ran out of the room and grabbed my breakfast. I'll just take an apple from that odd fruit basket on Arthurs table. Once I stepped in the door as Amilea began to stir.

"Why am I in this bed?" She sounded startled more by her surrounding then the fact I watched her wake.

"You needed a place to sleep."

"Ya, dumb question."

"Morgana has agreed to lend you a dress to wear in the court today."

"No. I will not disguise who I am before the court."

"Very wise." After a minute or so I realized I hadn't said that aloud case I was just staring at her, she look really uncomfortable.

"Well I imagine you hunger." I handed the bowl and her eyes lite up. She downed it in a few moments.

After she muttered. "Thank you," Without looking up.

"I must see to Arthur. But I'll be back soon."

She nodded solemnly.

"Anything you'd like before I leave."

She doesn't answer for a minute. She just traces the wound on her arm. "No, But there is something you should know."

I sit back down."Which is?"

"I am Amilea Gryphon."

"Oh yes you are." A smile played on my face. I picked her up in a hug and spun her more time then I'd bother counting.

"It's good to see you too," She said. It was the first time the sadness didn't really seem to weight her face down.  
Then I turned and left.

**_Chapter 3 Complete _**

**_Follow Fav. and Review if you please _**

_I'll be a while posting the next chapters_

_I'm starting from scratch_

_Plus I have thing to do_

_Enjoy_

_:)_


	4. Chapter 4: AESG

We entered the kings court. Arthur first then me, the knights of the round table, the proteges and Theia (Amilea). The king spook before we took are places. The music made it difficult to pay attention to the king speak.

"And who might you be?" He asked arrogantly.

"I am Amilea Gryphon."

"She is dead. You can't be her." Morgana said astonished.

"NO. We found her body." The king said stubbornly.

"Actually we only speculated it was her. Years had gone by and the only evidance we had were rumors." Gaius stated

"Still."

"I can proof it." Amilea chimmed in.

"How?"

"My second middle name."

"The princess doesn't have a secong middle name." Gaius stepped in again.

"Actually Uther and I established a second name. A safe word if you will. A secret name used in the event of kidnapping or seize. If we made contact I would incorperate it into a seemingly normal phrase to indicate I'm safe and alive with no immediate danger."

"What was the name?" Uther demanded.

She stepped up to the king and whispered something in his ear. He pulled away with a look of astonishment over his face. The fright quichly faded from his face and was replaced with a warmth as he pulled her into a hug. When they pulled apart Amilea stepped back beside me and stood at attention.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked.

"It is secret," Uther said trying to end the conversation.

"Well he is the once and future king. Infact I beleive anyone in this room can be trusted." Amilea said reasonably.

"Good point. Go on then."

_'She got Uther to change his mind. She becomes more impressive by the minute.' _

"Swan. Amilea Elizabeth Swan Gryphon..."

_'AESG. It wasn't dragon tongue carved on her arm. It was her initials. I was looking at them upside down.'_

"Why swan?" Arthur asked aloud.

"In honor of my arrival to Camelot. And from your expressoins I can see I'll need to elaborate. We estimated minutes after my birth I was set adrift in the river. Days later I washed up on the banks of the castle with nothing but a the cloth I was swaddled in and two swan which protected me and guided me to a safe home. Ygraine and Uther didn't had Arthur yet. Still concerned about the future of Camelot and we can assume I was apart of the Gryphon family. Ygraine cared for me like I was her own. My memories of her are few in numbers but they are fond and full of love."

"That explains why my middle name is gryphon. One of the many creators you seek to destroy." Arthur said.

"The Gryphon family?" Owain saidm his voice laced with suspicious.

"_Gryphon _was stitched on the blanket I arrived in. The story goes, my father fought along side Uther for a day while he was a prince. I can assume Uther had a habit of tagging along with the patrol because the reports say they were attacked by a collection of mythical and magical creators while on patrol They struck each knight including the prince. My Father had an extreme fascination with mythology and was able to persuade the gryphon to take himself and the knights to safety. Unfortunately after carrying only himself and Uther to safety the other knight had blood out. My father was given the highest honors and the last name Gryphon. He died soon after leaving my mother pennyless."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Uther asked.

"It's a long story." Amilea said.

"Come now it's your mother." Morgana said in her breathy angelic tone.

"A very long story not worth telling. In the end they took me in and gave me rights to the throne if Arthur dyes leaving Camelot without a hier."

"Did you know you weren't Arthur's sister." Elyan asked.

"I was always told the truth and kept away from the the lye and politics. I learn what my parents had said while I roamed the kingdoms."

"I hope you understand." Uther said.

"I never thought ill of you. I always knew how important your image was to you and your reign."

"How did they find you?" Uther asked.

"We found her unconscious in a sealed cavern." Arthur stepped in. "We estimated she was in there for eight years. How she survived we don't know. But in this case I think it's best not too look a bull in the mouth."

"Why did you run away?"

"It's a long story which I've thought about for far to long. I'm back now that's all that matters."

"Come now you can tell me anything. Why did you runaway?" Uther said extrodinarally calm.

"Would you like the long version?"

"Please."

_'Oh my. Uther said please' _

"I'd lost my dance slipper so naturally the guards conducted a search. Turns out I'd dropped my slipper in Morgana's room. I began to apologize but before I could finish an explosion tore the room apart. I was thrown out of the door and fell unconscious. When I woke I was consumed by so many negative emotion. I knew it wasn't brought on naturally. Nor could I preform my duties in this stat. Given that is about as rational as a child can be, I sought answers elsewhere."

"That doesn't sound like you. We trusted each other and Gaius with everything." Morgana said pilling on the princess act so thick it was getting hard to look at her with anything more than disgust.

"No." Uther muttered.

"What's wrong my lord?" Gaius asked.

"No daughter of mine would do something so reckless."

"I was only seven."

"Take her away." Uther beckoned for th guards.

Confusion broke out amongst the knights.

"Don't you think your being a bit rash. She has been living alone for year." Gaius said louder then anyone else.

I stepped up to blocks the knights but I was thrown across the room in a heartbeat. But I've had a fair share of hits to the head so I wasn't dazed for long. I slipped out of the door during the choas after the guards left with Amilea.

As the headed for the dungeon the warning bell sounded. Many guards passed wearing expressions that clearly said. _We are only just caught this one. Will we even get a moment of peace._

I reached the stairwell before someone grabbed my shoulder. "I'd take you to the dungeons but we're already here." I recognized that voice in an instant. Every muscle in my body loosened from relief.

"Arthur."

They put her in a cell furthest from the entrance. It gave us time to hide in plain sight. We nearly made it to her cell but Eylan stopped us. "Arthur. The king demands your presents in the lower town."

I followed them for a few paces before Arthur handed me his keys. I crept back to her cell.

"Amilea,'" I whispered.

When she heard me she slid against the back wall.

"It ok. It's me. Merlin." I quickly unlocked the door, hurried in and knelt beside her.

"I'm sorry." She said hanging her head low.

"For what."

"False hope. I tend to scare people away. I don't know why I thought this time might be different."

"Don't say that. The king is blind to Morgana's true nature. It was too easy for her to plant doubt in his mind."

Some of the prisoners were causing a chaos around the corner. Mostly ahouting and clanging metal. One shout sounded like. "Put her in my cell!"

"Hey. Don't think about it."

"I can't. I can only ponder what Uther will do to me."

"Do you remember the first thing I said to you."

She don't raise her head but I saw a smile playing on her face.

"You had defeated the odds yet again and woke up choking more of that putrid water. You look terrified and I said "It's ok. No one will hurt you.' I intent to keep that promise."

Around the corner there was more noise and chattering metal. I got up, but not before I gave a cross eyed smile. The last thing I saw was the pleasant smile on her face before the music consummed again till I would give an effort to see what right in from of me. Strangely I'd never hear it when I'm with her as if the voice is calling out but it isn't saying anything important. And when we're apart it whispers the most profound thought into the back of my head which are just too softly for me to hear.

I returned to Arthurs side on the outskirts of the lower town. They were all gooking at a set of tiny footprints. While Uther asked Gaius about theory's and I asked Arthur. "What's so flabbergasting about small footprints."

"There was a brutal murder here, probably by a beast or a Very large man. The thing is the ground is soft and no foot prints near the bodies but these one."

"Do you think it was magic?"

"Well my father is convicted but I don't know."

Uther turns back to Arthur and demanded "Lock up all those we have under suspition."

"I'll see to it right away." Arthur said then turn and walked away. If I wasn't trying to paying attention he would have disappeared around the corner before I realised he had left.

"Merlin something is definatly wrong." Arthur whispered.

"What?"

"There is something wrong with the knights."

"Beside being a knight."

"NO. There eyes are dark."

"Well not everyone can have brilliant blue eyes."

"No Merlin..." He pulled me to the top of the stairs so no one could here us. "I mean they are full of hate. Ever sense we left the abandoned village they have been so rude and secretive and closed off. You remember, we saw them gambling." The pain in his voice was surmounting.

I can't believe I didn't notice this.

"I'll have Gaius look into it right away."

"And Merlin." Arthur whispered in my ear. "If you breath a word if this to anyone I'll string you up myself."

"If I speak a word of this to the knights or the king they will slice me up and feed me to the dogs. So no worries there."

I Arthur creaked a smile but I knew it wouldn't last so I took advantage of the moment and slipped away before he stop me.

Late that night the prince had dinner in his chambers. He stared at papers in front of him but did nothing with them.

"So I take it we're breaking Amilea out of her cell." Arthur said.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"Come now Merlin. You've helped Morgana, Gwen and I do the same so many time. It's practically a second job. In fact I've started to feel sorry for those guards."

"I'm surprised more haven't gotten sacked yet."

"So what should we do. Drug the gaurds, break a window, sneak her my keys." Arthur said a little to eagerly

"You know at the beginning of this conversation I felt moderately safe." I said trying to sound funny but it felt like worry and doubt. "If we're too clever they will suspect a traitor. If not we might not get her out in time."

"I'll speak with my father, learn of his intentions. Then meet you in Amilea's cell."

I nodded and headed for the door.

"Not before I finished this." Arthur said tapping his glass.

After his meal I grabbed a plate from the kitchen. Went straight for dungons. I said "Food for the prisioner," and I was in.

If they only made the connection between the rare occations prisioner receive food and prisoners escaping.

When I first reacted her cell I feared I had the wrong one. Soon my eyes adjusted to the dim light and say a small figure under the bench. I rushed to open the door but I fumbled and the chattering keys startled her. She tried to inch further away but there was no more space to move in. I knelt by her and brought her out of the dark. I gave her the tray but she wouldn't touch it. I tried placing the tray in her hands but she put it aside. With her arm stretched out I something different. I held her arm in the light and saw the wounds. The new wounds.

"You've been beaten."

"It was the knigs judgement."

"I've never heard of the king passing torture as punishment."

"Neither have I." Arthur said knelling beside us. "That's because he never has."

"What?" Amilea said in a small voice.

"Amilea. Who did this to you." Arthur asked firmly.

Hesitantly she point across the hall towards Montague.

"Montague!" Arthur blurted out.

The knight turn and approached the cell sending Amilea a hard look which was bordering on arrogant.

Arthur stood to confront him but Amilea took his arm.

"It's my word against his. Uther will never believe the word of a stranger in his dungeons before that of a knight."

"You forget there is evidance." Arthur said tapping her arm gently then stond to confront Sir Montague.

"Did you have orders to harm her." Arthur didn't let him get a word out before saying. "Chose your next word carfully. Sir."

"Of course not Sire."

"Than why is there evidance that she has come to considerable harm while here. I can have Gaius confirm when abuse took place but I am all but certain it took place under your watch."

Montagues stood speechless for a second before Arthur took him to a different cell.

"Is this all he did." I asked her.

She only shock her head. anger boiled deep in me but I did my best not to make a scene.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

She began to protest but Arthur beat her to it. "No. One knight is imprisoned. If a prisioner escapes so soon she will be suspeted. Amilea be ready to leave. And just so you know father was very broken up about all this and I this these events have opened an old wound. He went through with a lot lossing you. He'll visit tomorrow so be gentle, stick to your story and avoid the mention of sorcery at all costs."

"Thank you."

"Merlin we better go." Arthur said than disappeared around the corner.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I promised her.

I felt horrible leaving her in that cell but I hurried after Arthur.

"Do you feel certain she is who she claims to be?" I asked her.

"She has information only Amilea would know. And she has always been clever. If anyone could survive alone it would be her. And those years would take their toll and you can see it on her face."

"So we're going to get her out of the city."

"Not a chance. This is her home and she has been away for far to long."

"Maybe we could hid her in the catacombs of the castle until we can convince the king she is Amilea."

"You are full of good ideas today Merlin."

I didn't reply. Just took in the moment.

"You'll sneak her out tomorrow. Come down with Gwen in a cloak, make sure they know it's her. Give amilea the cloak and you'll leader her out after the day shift end, but before the night shift starts. Have gwen stay behind till after the shifts are settled. The key is will be to hide in plain sight, walk like it's routine and DO NOT DRAW ATTENTION TO YOURSELF!"

"Got it."

Arthur headed back to his chambers. I was hoping to go right to bed but of course Gaius was right there ready to intercept.

"Your in a hurry."

"Running around for Arthur all day. Aren't I always in a hurry."

"Merlin." Gaius glared at me. "I can always tell when your up to something. Don't bother hiding it."

Ruluctantly I told him our plan.

"Do you know how foulish that sounds. It will never work."

"Uther suspects everyone as a traitor. The security it doubled at night. It our best chance."

"I still it will never work. Unless your try it with this." He stood up and grabbed something from an dresser. He had to look hard for it. Soon he pulled out a dark blue cloak. I tried to focus on the cloak but every time I tried my eyes were everted to anything else no matter how irrelevant.

"What is it?"

"It was made with fibers blessed by the druids to elude the attention of any who don't completely follow or respect the druids and there practice. In the heart of Camelot you would be almost absolutly invisible."

"But you and I still have trouble seeing it?" I said confused.

"We do serve under a man who strives to destroy them. And fables do not influence it."

"UUmm," I muttered in response as he handed me the cloak.

I took it to my room and colapsed on the bed pondering our chances of success. My eye lid quick began to feel heavy. The last thing I saw was what Amilea's face might look like under the cloak.

That morning I woke at first light. I meet gwen earlier and brought her - practically dragged her - to Arthurs chambers to discuss the plan.

"So let me make sure I understand this." Gwen started. "We go down to the dungeons with a cloak. During shift change you sneak her out in the cloak and later I come out and say everything it all right. This is ubsurd."

"Uther is one bad day away from inforcing a curfew. If he does we'll never get out to the courtyeard." Arthur said.

"It is only a backup plan." I stated. "Uther is going to speak with Amilea later today. If all goes well he might let her go."

"Are all boys naturally insane or do you two work at it." Gwen asked quizzically.

Arthur and I glared at her in unision.

"Ok. So once she's out I assume she'll be staying with me."

"Actually I was thinking she would hide in the catacomb beneath the castle."

"Merlin, she has been living like that for at least ten years. Just in case your forgotten." Arthur retorted.

"Security is are top priorate." I said.

"Well that's brillant but I'm concerned with how she's going to get food." Gwen said.

"We'll take turns bring down food and candles." Arthur suggested.

"No. If someone catches on to us it's safer if I go." I said trying to sound confidant. Like I defiantly wouldn't get caught.

We nodded solemnly and shared a moment of understanding. Like the air in the room was perged of confusion.

Gwen and I hurried out of the room. I was closing the door behind me when Arthur said. "If you don't want to be suspicious your going to need to do your job. Which mean: Polish my armour, muck out the horses, clean my room, do my laundry, fetch breakfast and prepare for training."

"Training?!"I blurted out.

"Oh Merlin, you've got the easy job. You just stand in the middle of the arena with a ring above your head ready for me to _strike_." The way he said 'stike' almost made me flinch.

_**Chapter 4 still in progress**_

_**Fav. Follow and REVIEW please **_

_Sorry agian for the wait_

_Enjoy_


End file.
